1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mode mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved dual mode mobile terminal and data call processing method of the dual mode mobile terminal that enables a control unit to process a data call.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in popularity and use of mobile terminals, mobile terminals are rapidly evolving to include feature-rich functions. A dual mode, or a dual standby mode, is one of these functions being included. A conventional dual mode mobile terminal operates in the networks of two different service providers in order to receive seamless services by roaming across the networks in a heterogeneous network environment.
Unlike a conventional single mode mobile terminal that enables communication services to be provided in the service coverage areas of a specific service provider, the dual mode mobile terminal enables the user to communicate in at least two different types of networks such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Global System for Mobil communications (GSM) networks, thereby increasing utilization of mobile terminal.
A dual mode mobile terminal supporting CDMA and GSM is provided with a CDMA modem chip and a GSM modem chip such that one of the modem chips is configured as a master modem chip with an application and the other is as a slave modem chip. The application is associated with or embedded in only the master modem chip to increase memory utilization and reduce coding complexity.
However, the conventional dual mode mobile terminal has a drawback in that only the master modem chip can process data call. In other words, the slave modem chip cannot use the application of the master modem chip for data call processing. The slave modem chip cannot use the application of the master modem chip for data call processing because a large data exchange is difficult between the master and slave modem chips that operate in different data protocol stacks.